A conventional automotive suspension system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,291, which is based upon a conventional MacPherson strut type suspension system and is provided with two shock absorbing hydraulic cylinders, each having different inner piston diameters. The suspension system operates to absorb shock and provide anti-swing protection against the application of shock or swing on an automotive frame, by using a hydraulic fluid piping system and a sensing device. However, it has been noted that since the conventional suspension system includes a hydraulic fluid piping system, a hydraulic controller and a sensing device which are manufactured in a complicated manner, there frequently occurs some problems in that unexpected failures of the components are experienced. The repair of these components is not easy to achieve and the cost of maintenance is very high. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional MacPherson strut type suspension system, which is widely used in a vehicle. To improve the stability of the running of the vehicle, however, there is a need to develop a novel automotive suspension system which is structured with complete shock absorption and anti-swing functions in order to remove the restrictions on the mechanical structure of the conventional suspension system.
To this end, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an improved automotive suspension system which is designed with the combination of a plurality of hydraulic cylinders with a rigid suspension rod in a predetermined manner in the conventional MacPherson strut type suspension system, for improving the shock absorption and anti-swing efficiencies. For example, if a slight shock or swing is applied to a vehicle, the conventional MacPherson strut type suspension system is not responsive to such an applied shock or swinging means. However, the automotive suspension system according to the present invention can be readily responsive thereto. Also, if a heavy shock or swing is applied to a vehicle, the automotive suspension system according to the present invention includes an additional shock absorber as well as the existing shock absorber for responding to such a shock or swing.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to an automotive suspension system which has the functions of absorbing the shocks applied due to the continuous irregularities of the surface of the road and eliminating the swing generated by the centrifugal force produced during the turning of a vehicle.